


Winter Evening

by WaterandWar



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Something cute that came to mind to destress before more angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterandWar/pseuds/WaterandWar
Summary: Dwight locked the device, sitting up to place it back down against the table along with his mug. He continued to stay hunched over, looking over to Jake with a content smile. His fingers fiddled with the engagement ring around his finger.
“Hey Jake…”
“Hmm?”
“Here.”





	

“What are you doing?”

Soft glow lit the spectacled man's face as he approached the worn couch. Hot mug in hand as he stood with his back to the fireplace, watching the other with curiosity towards whatever the bearded man's attention was taken by. Snow flurries danced calmly outside the window, covering the already pure white scenery.

“Looking at Claudette’s Instagram.” The man's deep voice contained clear distraction as he continued to swipe his finger across the small screen in hand.

Dwight hummed in response, taking a sip of the hot liquid in his hands. His loose hanging sweater ruffling as he moved. He lowered himself into the seat on the other end of the couch, leaning against the armrest as he lifted his legs into Jake's lap.

“Anything interesting?”

“There’s this” Jake taped the screen before turning it towards Dwight, holding it out. He leaned forward to see clearly, adjusting his glasses briefly out of habit as he studied the exotic plant.

“Looks neat, what is it?”

“Dunno, can't pronounce what she wrote” Jake shrugged, pulling the phone back to where it was, though now his arms were resting atop Dwight’s legs.

“Spell it out?”

“Nah.”

“Wow.”

“What?”

“You lazy.”

“I gathered the firewood, I think I have a right to be lazy”

“Good point, good point…”

Vibration caught Dwight's attention, without looking he shifted to remove the device from his back pocket. The cold light replacing the warm fire’s hue as his phone’s screen came to life. Meg's nickname hovered above the beginning of a text, only displaying a preview until he opened it.

_Lil shit_ _❤_ _:_

_> Well I'm pissed_

Dwight sighed, swiping his finger across the keyboard as he wrote out his response in silence. His brows knit as the corners of his mouth trailed downwards.

“What's wrong?” Jake glanced over to him out of the corner of his eye. Following his question silence fell, the fire crackling to accompany them.

“Somethings biting Meg,”

“Think Nea snuck out again?” Jake looked back to his phone, continuing to scroll.

“Yup,” Another vibration came, Dwight’s voice neutral with a hint of amusement.

“I wonder if the stray will show up here again.”

“Be glad Claudette isn't here to swat you with another pillow.” He paused before speaking, bringing the mug back to his lips as he stared at him.

Jake simply chuckled, studying something on his screen before shutting it off and placing it down on the coffee table. Leaning back into the couch, he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. His body loosening as he relaxed. The comfortable silence returned, his thumb rubbing his leg as he listened to the wind howling outside.

Dwight continued to keep his attention on his texts, able to trust Meg to respond quick enough for the wait to be non-existing.

_Lil Shit ❤  :_

_> And we’ve talked about this!! we did the note thing like u suggested but noooooo!! She couldn't even do that!_

_< You sure you didn't just miss it?_

_> No I didn't fucking miss it_

_< Meg…. Go for a run than talk to me_

_> I don't….. fine._

_< :glassesemoji:❤_

_> …_

Dwight locked the device, sitting up to place it back down against the table along with his mug. He continued to stay hunched over, looking over to Jake with a content smile. His fingers fiddled with the engagement ring around his finger.

“Hey Jake…”

“Hmm?”

“Here.”

Jake turned towards him with half lidded eyes, thumb now still. Dwight picked himself up, moving himself closer. His cold hands lightly cupped his face, closing the distance between them. Jake leaned into the kiss, keeping it soft and light as he wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him an inch closer.

A firm knock at the door caused both men to pull away, a smirk lacing Jake's lips as Dwight snorted.

“Called it,” Jake kept the expression as he moved the other's legs from his lap, ambling out of view towards the front door.

He simply hummed as he fetched his mug from the table again, listening as the door opened.

“Sorry, we’re not buying anything.”

“What? No time for our Lord and savior? You dirty heathen,” Nea’s light laugh filled the room.

“Call us what you will but there’s left overs in the fridge if you want some.”

“Oh sweet, thanks.”

“Hey, Nea!” Dwight called in the direction the two stood.

“Sup?” Nea crossed her arms against the top of the couch, leaning upon them as she looked down at him.

“Not much, what are you doing out?”

“Just needed to get out and explore again, don't worry I didn't do anything illegal before you ask-”

“I just wanna know if you at least left a note this time.”

“Yeah, no worries. It’s on the fridge.”

Dwight nodded, more to himself than her as his suspicions were confirmed. Another vibration sounded, beating against the wood of the table. Against his assumption, he had yet to receive another text from Meg, a different name hovering above.

Jake _❤_ _:_

_> Want to go out for Dinner tomorrow? I was going to suggest tonight but…._

The corners of his lip tugged upwards, glancing over towards the dining room to spot the shaggy haired man handing Nea a cup. He hadn’t noticed he had grabbed his phone again, the device Meg had insisted he’d get. Dwight’s face flushed when he caught him staring, winking momentarily with another smirk before disappearing out of view.

_< Of course _ _❤_ _!_

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I only posted half by accident, now it has the full thing x.x thank you Yams for pointing it out


End file.
